Rosalie's Daughter, Bella's Sacrifice
by AthenaWantstobelikeVenus21
Summary: Bella gave Rosalie the daughter she always wanted by becoming a child, while Edward was away Bella sealed there fates as a shooting star came in view. But when Bella gets older what will the Cullens do, as she stumbles on her old past with questions.
1. Little Bella Cullen

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was watching Bella sleep, when my phone went off, normally I would ignore it, but today Bella was sleeping soundlessly, so I answered on the fourth ring.

"Alice, what is it?" I answered annoyed.

"Edward quick does Bella, look the same to you?" I looked over to Bella, who was still in the same position she was in a moment ago, I went back to my phone a little pissed off by the sudden remark to how Bella looks.

"Alice, she's exactly the same as she was 8 seconds ago, is there a point to this message at all?" I heard a sigh of relief before an ear splitting sound made me drop my phone and drag my eyes over to Bella, now wide awake. Only it wasn't Bella, not really, she was a little girl I guess around 4 years old. She looked up at me with a terrified gaze, before backing up into the wall.

I heard Alice's muffled voice screaming my name from the phone I dropped only minutes ago, but I paid no mind to it, all I could think about was my Bella, and how at this moment she was different, okay different was an understatement. She was a whole new person. I walked over to her but before I got even an inch closer she ran from me. At that moment I felt unbelievable pain, I had always wanted her to run from me, run screaming like a normal person would in her situation, but I had never once expected her to be a child, running away from her room, where a man she didn't even recognize was staring at her.

"Bella! No Bella wait……okay I'm Edward." I ran for her. She slipped on the rug near the stairs and tumbled. Of course I caught her before she fell, which resulted in her screaming more loudly than when she first saw me. I internally groaned, the love of my existence was giving me a headache with her screams. Ugh!

"Where's my mommy? I want mommy!" she screamed in my ear. I'm never having children!

"Bella come on, please, look at me do you honestly not know me?" I looked her in the eyes; she stared back with the same intensity I applied towards her.

Then out of know where she tackled me in a big hug. She started crying while I absentmindedly rubbed familiar patterns on her back.

"Uncle Edward, where's mommy and daddy?" I froze, and backed away, Bella started crying again. Did she just call me Uncle Edward, what in the world is going on, I looked back to her, she looked confused, and I probably looked like I was ready to pull my hair out.

I didn't say anything, I did the only thing I could, and I picked her up, and ran to my house with her snuggling closer into my chest. I was going to kill Alice for this; somehow I know she's involved somehow.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW:

Uncle Edward pulled me closer as we ran, I felt horrible for running from him earlier. I honestly had no clue what came over me. All I remember is the feeling of wonder, like I had no idea what was happening, then I felt my memories fading while I watched anxiously awaiting the time I get to wake up to my mommy and daddy. Uncle Edward walked through the house to the surprised faces of our family. I stared at them all genially confused, why are they treating me as if they didn't know me. Even my parents stared at me in wonder, my own parents. Edward put me down gently and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She called me Uncle Edward." He told them. No one moved I got scared; Aunt Alice glazed over before coming to my side and picking me up hastily.

"No one remembers me Aunt Alice, not even Mommy and Daddy!" I screamed. I may be three, but I cried, I cried until I felt my throat burn from it. Then I watched as Aunt Alice started talking to everyone else in the room.

"I had a vision, of Bella making a wish on a shooting star she saw, before Edward came back from getting his clothes." She sighed pulling me closer; I thought my eyes would pop out.

"She felt horrible, for you Rose, she wished that if she could go back, to when she was younger, she could be your baby, that she could give you something only she could." I heard a cry from somewhere behind me, but I was gently, falling to sleep to the voice of Edward who was singing something unfamiliar to me absentmindedly, not realizing the effect it had on me.

I felt mommy's gentle arms take me from Alice before clutching me closer than Alice had. I heard her whisper thank you, over and over again, I confused me to know end. Why was mommy thanking me? And why was everyone talking about some stupid shooting star.

I wish I could figure out what was going on, more than anything I wished Uncle Edward would stop singing, with no such luck I felt myself drift to unconsciousness once more.

ALICES'S POINT OF VIEW:

I felt unbelievable sadness as I watched Rose take Bella from me, and whisper Thank you too her, I couldn't believe that Bella would be selfless as to give them this…………to give us this. She's giving me the sister I can be there for, Rosalie the daughter she ever had, Emmett a child to call his own, and play pranks with, Esme and Carlisle the granddaughter ever grandparent wants, Jasper someone to get closer to over the years, someone to teach to read. The only person who suffers in this is Edward, but in a way It's good for him too, he can watch her grow; watch her experience the human life he desperately wants her to have.

Not only did we get to raise Bella, but someday we would have to explain this to her. Explain to her how she did this to herself, how she had a family before us. But we had a few years before we came down that road.

"What are we going to do about her family?" Jasper asked suddenly. No one wanted to have to explain to Charlie that his daughter isn't his anymore. If possible Rosalie's grip on Bella tightened. We stayed silent.

"We have to kill her, the way we would if she was a vampire." Emmett said with pure seriousness etched in his features.

"I agree" said Carlisle, pretty soon Bella Swan would be dead, and Bella Cullen would be a permanent member of our family forever.

That night Jasper and Edward pushed Bella's truck over the edge of a cliff; we decided that we should stay here for a month to convince the wolves, that what happened really did kill Bella.

Emmett and Rosalie agreed to let Bella pose as their daughter if only until they left.

She would start school, and basically start over again, this time we'd make her childhood something she remembers over fondly.


	2. The Note, The Braclet, The Ring

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I woke up in a weird room, not my own but still comforting, I rolled over and fell on the floor, with a big thump.

"Owwww!" I shrieked when my head hit the floor, I groaned and rolled over. Where was everyone, obviously they would have heard me fall, right? I sat up, grabbing the head board for support, when I was on my feet I walked to the doorway. I walked down the stair listening for any signs of my family. When I heard nothing I figured they must have left a note or something in the kitchen.

When I was in the kitchen I scanned the rows, (well as much as a 3 year old can) still finding no clue to wear everyone went. I stayed relatively calm before I panicked and ran from the house screaming for my parents. I was 3 years old how could they leave me alone? What if something bad happened? I ran through the forest to the town's main square, looking around madly for any sign of my family.

"Are you lost?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a lady who looked horrible. She had been crying that much was obvious; she was tall, well taller than me.

I nodded my head slowly then reached my arms up to her. She whipped her eyes, with a sleeve and picked me up into her arms. I laid my head on her shoulder and watched the people and cars pass as she walked.

"My names Angela by the way. I'm sorry I'm such a mess, my friend just died." She chocked down another sob.

"My names Bella Hale McCarthy Cullen, but I don't know where my mommy or daddy went?, I woke up alone." Angela started clutching me closer when I told her my name. I would never understand their obsession to squeeze the guts out of me. First my Uncle, then Aunt Alice, then of course mommy, now this lady.

"I know your siblings, I go to school with them, how bout I go to the hospital and try to find your daddy, okay?" she told me, I knew that my daddy wasn't a doctor, grandpa Carlisle was, but as long as I find someone to take me to mommy I didn't care if it was Uncle Jasper she was talking me too.

When we got to the hospital Angela went right up to the front desk. The lady looked to her then to me with confusion.

"What's wrong?, she looks fine, is she your daughter?" she asked Angela, she shook her head no while shifting me to her left side so the lady could see me.

"No, this is Bella Cullen, I was wondering if Dr. Carlisle was in?" she did a double take on me, then presses some buttons on the phone in front of her. After a brief conversation with whoever was on the other line she looked back up at me with relief.

"It seems you little lady, have caused your daddy a whole lot of worry." She told me, and then turned to Angela with a thankful expression.

"Carlisle thanks you profoundly, it seems that her brother Jasper was watching her, but he had to leave for a second, and when he got back he found her missing, she must have snuck out the front door. They were ready to send out the state troopers."

The lady stood up and reached her hands out for me, Angela was ready to pass me, but I didn't like this lady, I didn't like hospitals, and I didn't want to leave Angela until I found my mommy. I clutched onto her shirt unwilling to let go. The lady huffed and dropped her arms.

"Okay then, you can wait for her mother and Carlisle; they'll be here any minute." She sat back down and presses onto more button. Angela walked away, and sat down on one of the chairs. She turned me so that I was on her lap facing her. Then she just stared at me.

"You look so much like Bella, my friend, you even have the same name, and I don't know if you understand me at all, but I miss her so much. She was my best friend. Your brother Edward, he dated her for a while. She was so happy, I remember she told me, that she wanted to marry him, she wanted to be with him forever, but your sister Rosalie, she wanted to make things right by her first." She turned me around again, and played with my hair, without another word. Who was Edward dating? She wanted to marry him?, maybe I should ask him about it? After almost 30 minutes my mommy and daddy followed by Edward came running in.

"Bella, oh Bella I was so scared." Mommy came running to me and Angela who already had me at arm's length waiting for her. When I was in mommy's arms I turned to Angela and waved, she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes at all. I dropped my hand. She suddenly reached inside her pocket, and pulled out a bracelet, then held it out to me, I grabbed it immediately.

"Bella……she told me to give this to the Cullen baby, she told me to give Edward this too." She held out a note to Edward, who took it without hesitation.

"I would have found you guys sooner but, I wanted to give you some space." Angela walked up to me and fastening it on my arm, I smiled at her, and this time she smiled back just as bright.

"Goodbye Baby Bella, I'll see you soon." She turned toward the door.

"Angela!" I screamed, she turned around back to me.

"She wanted you to be a bridesmaid, with Auntie Alice, I don't know why but I have a feeling she was waiting for mommy." She looked at Edward, before turning back around, and leaving as fast as she could manage. Mommy pulled me closer before walking over to Edward who mirrored Angela's look.

"She knew this would happen, she was counting on it, it says she was researching it for a while, shooting stars, when she saw one, immediately she wrote the letter and gave the bracelet to Angela, to pass on…..also this." He held up a ring, with a diamond on it.

"This……………..she thought I should hold on to for her." He put it on a chain he took from his pocket. When it was in place he walked over to me peacefully. I watched as he looked to mommy who held me out to him. He took me and walked out of the hospital, I sighed in relief when I left those doors, as mommy and daddy followed close behind.

Edward kept walking until we reached the house, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, grandma, and grandpa, smiled when they saw me. I waved, and squirmed but Edward wouldn't put me down, Grandpa, immediately frowned. Edward shook his head and handed him the note as he passed them and went to the backyard. He walked over to the bench in the back yard and sat down with me in his lap, I felt déjà vu, from earlier but Edward's facial expression scared me into silence.

"Bella, you're not going to understand any of this but you will when you get older,…………… I promise you when you get older, I'll explain everything to you. But right now I need to ask you a question, and it's going to confuse you but I want you to decide. Okay?" He watched me take it in, I figured I could at least hear the question, there was no harm in that at least. I nodded my head, and waited, he nodded too, but I had a feeling it was more to himself than it was to me.

"Do you want to hold on to this, it's yours, I wouldn't feel right if you didn't have it?" he looked me strait in the eye. I didn't quite understand, it was a wedding ring, but some part of me wanted to pry it out of his hands and walk down an aisle knowing that Edward was waiting for me. I knew that somehow that ring and Edward was mine, and all I had to do was wait.

"It's ok Edward I know, I understand, I was never a child even in my other life, can I have the ring?" now not most people, would take a 3 year old saying a full blown sentence well, not even Edward. But as soon as my old life came back to me, it was gone again, almost as if a slate whipped every old thought to replace it with a new one. I looked around blankly confused again, as Edward reached behind me clasping the necklace to my neck.

"I forgot again Edward, it won't let me remember!" I sobbed, I wanted to understand, I wanted to know what I was to this family, but my mind wouldn't let me. I cried myself to sleep, somehow I knew it wouldn't be this easy, knowing how I was and finding enough to hold on to where two things I had to do if any of this would make sense. But out of everything what was even more clear was the fact that I knew I had to wait until I was 17, and it had to end the same way it began.


	3. Because

6 Years later

Bella's point of view:

"Mommy!" I screamed. I couldn't find my bracelet, I just took it off for one second, and then it was just gone!

Uncle Edward was going to kill me, he was going to kill me and burn my ashes. At least I still had my ring, I'm pretty sure; that one was something that Uncle Edward would cry if it got lost. I don't know why I'm wearing it, but Uncle Edward told me to take it off it made me uncomfortable, strangely enough it felt great to wear it like I knew it was mine. But it didn't help that I had no clue why I feel that way, or how I never like to take it off. My bracelet on the other hand, was something I took off while doing a lot of things, like swimming, taking a shower, or stuff like that, I've lost that damn wolf charm so many times mommy was going to super glue it to my forehead, but no one except me liked the wolf charm, it was that diamond heart everyone went nuts over.

I ran around my room, looking form the most obvious places I could have left it like on the floor, around my bed, in the bathroom, but I couldn't find it, I didn't want to face Uncle Edward if I lost it, I couldn't I knew he'd be sad, and I understand why, everyone told me it belonged to Edwards girlfriend, who died, they said she always wore it, and that the crystal heart was symbolic to Edwards. When she died she gave it to Angela, this really assume lady, Who's daughter I hang out with. Angela gave it to me that was also the day Edward gave me his ring; it's always been on my neck, and that's where it always going to stay.

"Bella?...honey what are you doing on the floor?" asked my mother from the door way. I looked up at her with the best "mom, I lost my bracelet, and in about the time it takes to find it Uncle Edward will already know and you'll lose a daughter." Look.' She looked around curiously, obviously missing the message written so clearly on my face.

"Mom, if I died today you'd be sad right?" I looked up innocently. Mom met my gaze and for the briefest second I saw fear, strike every feature, before looking relatively calm again.

"Why don't I get Edward, you seem to communicate with him getter during these……….."

"No!" I screamed before she even had a chance to finish her sentence. Mom looked confused, this was probably the first time in my entire life that I had ever said no when it came to Uncle Edward, I told him everything, he was my best friend, he was the guy that cleaned my bloody knee, when daddy pushed me down that hill, teaching me to ride a bike, but forgetting to teach me how to stop.(thankfully Uncle Edward knows me well enough to come equipped with bandages).

I took her off guard obviously, she looked at me then took in my expression, before I felt tears coming to my eyes, and luckily I was wearing a long sleeved shirt , which I would have to do for a while until I found that bracelet, which also meant id have to avoid Uncle Edward, I would never be able to not tell him about this.

"Bella what's wrong? Tell mommy." She walked over to me and sat by my feet, all I could do was stand right back up, and grab my bag from beside my bed, school was in an hour, and I would just have to continue my search later. I went to my mommy and hugged her really tight, she pulled back and looked to me.

"I love you mommy, I'll see you after school." I ran down stairs and out the door, avoiding Uncle Edward who was waiting for me in the kitchen with my daily pop tart. I felt horrible for this but I just felt so bad about what happened with the bracelet, it belonged to Edwards almost fiancée and I lost it, I don't think I could ever face that knowing that I caused yet another piece of her to die to him.

I ran outside and grabbed my bike, while I was running down the drive way I jumped on my bike and raced down the street. I had to leave fast of Uncle Edward would catch me, either he mommy, or daddy is always supposed to drive me to school, but it's usually Uncle Edward, and I just couldn't take it if he hated me, so I raced to town, on my bike, I could hear a car behind me so I stopped. When I did I turned to see Uncle Edwards silver Volvo speeding toward me, he stopped when he was about 6 feet behind me. I was going to cry I knew I couldn't completely ignore him but I had hoped I could at least go on with it for more than a day.

I watched as Edward stepped out of his car, looking both worried, and if possible horribly angry. I waited until he was right in front of me to break down crying. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me grief stricken.

"Bella, what did I do to you? Why did you run from me? Are you mad at me for something?, but Bella you know you're not allowed to go off by yourself, if something happened to you, do you have any idea what that would do to me. Do you?" he looked away, and pinched his nose with his thumb and index finger. I continued to sob, eventually it was unbearable, but I couldn't face Edward, not until I found my bracelet, then I'd tell him all about this, but right now I just couldn't.

"I hate you Edward, I can't have a life because of you, I want a boyfriend, I want one, I do, but I can't because of you, you're my uncle but……..you're not..Are you?" I screamed at him. Edward never acted like my uncle, never. I wanted to die as I watched Edward's face turn from hurt to understanding. Why was he so calm? I just told him I hated him, there is no way he should be this calm.

"Bella do you feel that you can't have a relationship because of me?" I was waiting for many things, more questions was not one of them.

"Yes" I answered truthfully. He nodded once than looked away, I wanted to scream, I was ruining my relationship with Edward over a bracelet, that if I had asked, he could have helped me find, I'm so stupid.

"Bella why?, why, please I need to know, do you feel like I'm standing in your way, cause tell me and ill step aside, please understand I want nothing more than your happiness, please tell me why you hate me?" he looked horrible, like I was killing him, just by the thought of him backing away.

Just then I only had one thing to say, I had no idea where I thought of this, it just seem to explain everything, my ring, the bracelet, why me and Edward are so close. Before I had any more time to regret it I blurted out the first thing that had Edward stop cold.

"Because, Edward, the lion fell in love with the lamb."


	4. My Hair, My eyes, most importantly me!

"What?" Edward spat out after nearly falling on the ground, of a heart attack. As if he could really have one but, from the way his face shaped into a mask of pain made me very nervous.

I went to put my bike on the floor, before he stopped me. He took my bike from me, and placed it neatly in his trunk. Before I had even moved an inch, he was back in front of me.

"What do you remember Bella?" He asked me. I was horribly confused, why would I need to remember something? What could I possibly have forgotten that was so important? I remembered what I said, something about a lion falling in love with a lamb. It seemed ironic enough that when I was 5, Edward used to tell me stories about a lion and a lamb falling in love, how it was forbidden because they were two different creatures. I had spent 2 years of my life living off that story, even Daddy, had gotten me a lamb and a lion plushy for my birthday that year. I carried that lamb around everywhere, I made sure I had it taken well cared for, and it was always safe with me. Edward would have the lion watch guard over the lamb and me while we slept. He said lions wouldn't sleep, they would guard their hearts, and they would die for them if need be.

I felt an odd sensation, when I remembered the lion and the lamb, but a calming one, Edward always watched me sleep, unless I asked him not too. He said it was fun listening to me sleep talk, but I knew there was something else, I just couldn't quite grasp.

Edward watched me carefully, as I scanned my memories for something more, could it be possible that the lion and the lamb story was something important, if it wasn't then how could what I had said effected Edward that much, and why would he want to know what I remembered, unless he was trying to make me remember, like how he sang that funny song all the time, and how when he taught me how to play the piano, he would watch me, analyzing what notes came to me as I played them when I was just randomly playing something.

"The lion fell for the lamb, but then the lamb……..she……………." I couldn't remember, there was and ending to this story, one that Edward had never told me as a child, I couldn't remember anything after my last thought, the lion and the lamb, then nothing. My memories only went back only to my years with mommy and daddy, and I knew it was farther back then that, but how was that possible?

"Bella, what did the lamb do, what happened to her? Do you know?" Edward bent down to my level and waited for my reaction, he looked different close up, more lost than he had when I was a child. Mommy told me Edwards been like this since his Bella died. When I asked him about her, he would tell me all sorts of stories, but once I heard them I couldn't remember at all. It hurt my head to think about it so after a while I told him to stop mentioning it.

"I'm sorry uncle Edward I almost had it but I forgot, I can't remember anything at all, I don't even remember why I'm out here, I got mad and then I left…and then you came, but I didn't want to see you because I dropped my bracelet somewhere, and I couldn't face you knowing that I lost another part of me to you………….. But…no her………..her Bella…..your Bella……….but it's my bracelet."I was rambling 

again but Edward wasn't stopping me. So I just kept up with my thoughts, I couldn't stop them now, and I knew there was something I had to tell Edward, something important I never got around to telling him, but I needed mommy and grandpa. I wanted to protect something, and then.

"A comet, but not any comet, Hailey's comet. I was trying to find it, timing it perfectly so that when you left you couldn't stop me. Bu I had to protect it, no one could know, not even you, I was so afraid, I wanted to tell you, but Jacob he………………" and just like that it was gone, just as my vision was, it became cloudy and I couldn't see, I lost all my memories one by one they were drawn out as if by natures undying force at work to make sure I stay in the darkness. I vaguely remember falling but I couldn't focus on anything other than a voice that was calling to me. I followed it, not sure where it led to but I knew it would lead me where I was meant to go.

"Bella, come to me." I heard someone whisper, I walked around in a pit of smoke, almost as black as my memories were at the present time, it engulfed me to the point where breathing became difficult. I closed my eyes and felt around with my hands, after the longest time I felt the sun, something I could only ever dream about, I wasn't allowed in the sun, since no one could watch me, it was far too dangerous. But I was always tempted; I wanted to feel it on my skin, I wanted to bath in it, I wanted the light I loved so much to empower me.

I walked toward the light, smiling as it reminded me of the beach, and how much I loved the warm sand. I sighed in contentment, if this was heaven I would gladly die when the time came, I never knew how wonderful it could all feel, peace, in its simplest form.

"Bella come to me please, we haven't got much time!" pleaded a voice ahead, I complied and as much as I loathed even the idea of leaving this place, I heard a familiar trace of fear in the voice calling to me and I ran to it, away from the sun, knowing that I was truly never destined to belong in it anyway.

"That's right hurry, you were too close to death, my dear Bella, you still are, I must pass along my message and get you back, before it's too late and I kill us." She spoke lightly obviously trying to calm me, it was working oddly enough, but she said that I was dying, was I? Sure I had loved the sun, but not enough to give up my parents of my aunts and uncles or anyone really, the darkness was enough to bear at the cost to be with my family.

"Alright stop!" the voice commanded to me. I stopped immediately and listened, while I waited I saw a light out of the darkness come toward me, it kept walking slowly, and then more urgency quickened its pace. It leaned over me then dropped to its knees so I could see her.

She had flowing brown hair and pale white skin, she was not short, but not tall, about average, she had a frightened look on her face as if she's been worried about something for a long time. I looked straight into her eyes for a moment before she froze. She tightened her hold on my shoulders, and looked our gazes.

"Bella listen, you're not who you think you are, you're not Edwards niece Bella, and somewhere deep down I know you know this. There's a secret your protecting Bella, and you're not ready to know about 

it yet. I came to help you, I locked away your memories, I need you to leave them alone, until your 16th birthday do you understand me?" I nodded my head with caution, I had no clue what was going to happen but my gut feeling was telling me that I needed to wait, I was protecting something worth my life and many others.

"I understand, and I will do as you ask" She smiled, and all at once I saw my smile, my face, my eyes, most importantly I saw me, and I was warning myself to stop my thoughts about everything unrelated to my current life until my 16th birthday. I felt the darkness fade, and as she pulled my closer to her, instead of her arms, I was carried to the light, forcefully until darkness came over again, but this time was alone, and this time, I was scared.

I woke up with a horrible headache, one of the most excruciating ones I've ever had in my life. I heard crying, well choking noses is more descriptive towards it, but I knew what it was meant to be.

"Carlisle how is she? Why isn't she moving? oh god this is all my fault, I was just talking to her and then she fell, she stopped breathing for an hour, oh god! I can't lose her, I'll die, I need her, she's my life, my heart, my everything!" I heard silent footsteps coming into the room. I knew I shouldn't think about what he had said, and I'm pretty sure it was Edward, but I couldn't think about it, I couldn't, I had to protect my secret, so I could prove to myself I'm ready to know what it is.

"Alice how much longer?" the frantic voice asked. I moved to my side, causing three gasps, and 4 sets of feet running in my direction. I was pulled to someone tightly. I smelled the familiar perfume of my mother; she was whispering to me, telling me to wake up, how much she needs me? How much I mean to everybody.

"Edward…." I spat out, my mom hugged me tighter and shook with silent sobs.

"Mommy?" I asked this time, daring to open my eyes. When I did I was blinded and shut them as tightly and twice as fast as I had opened them. I heard a muffled sorry, and then I heard the light switch go off, when I felt the darkness, I slowly opened my eyes this time, taking in my surroundings. Mom was holding me on my bed; I was attached to all sorts of machines, all beeping loudly in my ear. Dad was holding moms hand caressing it lightly. Grandpa was watching my eyes, probably doing some Doctor's thing. Grandma, Alice, and Jasper were all by the post of my bed, watching my every motion. I couldn't find Edward though; I scanned the group again, and scanned to my left. As I turned my head I was suddenly staring at Edward's chest, I raised my gaze and found Edwards horrified face, checking me for any damage. At first I was relieved then I was claustrophobic.

Uncle Jasper, tapped Alice, and Grandma, and whispered something in their ears before they left the room, to give me my space. I smiled and turned to Edward again, he looked to pale, he had obviously been frantic, almost to the point of insanity it seems. I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes, I felt him wrap his arms around me slowly, before tightening his hold as if protecting a favorite stuffed animal. We stayed like this for the longest time, before I slowly drifted back to sleep.

**That's It I refuse to write anymore until, I get at least 3 reviews, it's horrible, you write so much and no one seems to like it you know, but they have to if it's on story alerts, so what just alert you when I'm done with a new chapter…no way hose. Not anymore! Ill finish chapter 5, which I've already started, as soon as I get those three reviews, come on people it won't kill you!**

**Taylor, your twilight pal**


	5. The silence is defening

6 ¾ Years later

Bella's point of view:

"Isabella Marie Hale McCarthy Cullen!" screamed my mother. Of course for a normal 15 year old, moms would be old, and well your dads wife, enough said with that one. But not my parents or my family for that matter. The only thing that sucked more than changing schools in the middle of sophomore year, was having every student and teacher, even some of the parents, have a major crush on my family. Even my grandfather for god's sake. I mean since they were vampires, they obviously don't age, but my grandparents? It cannot get any worse than that.

"Hurry up Bells before your mom, comes up there and drags you downstairs." Now that was my dad, my sweet, really muscular dad, who even though looks like The Rock, has the attention span of a 2 year old.

I took pity on them and went downstairs, they don't want to have to go upstairs and deal with an ordinary teenager like me, especially one with brain damage. Yup you heard me, somewhere down the line, to when I was little, I shut down, basically I died for an hour. I wasn't breathing until 2 hours after CPR and man did my ribcage hurt like hell after. I don't remember much, but of what I did remember I never told my family, I couldn't, I knew that if I did, what I was keeping a secret would die, even if I didn't know what it was at all. I never looked back after that, not to anything that happened before the accident, or anything that lead me to memories that hurt to think about. I was waiting until I was 16, then I was finding answers.

"There you are, hurry up your going to be late for school" my Grandma told me when I grabbed an apple from the table, well my table since I'm the only one that eats human food in this house. Your probably wondering when I learned the big bad vampire secret, well let's just say when you walk in on your Aunt, and your Uncle…….., let's just say, vampires have unique styles. Anyway I learned that when I was 10, then a year later mom and dad gave me the talk, which probably wasn't a good idea, since I already knew most of what they were talking about. We left my home when I was 11. I was devastated, Forks was my hometown, and I knew it was where all my answers were, but the treaty with the werewolf's was running a thin line, so Grandpa moved us to Alaska.

I went to the door way and stopped, I was trying to sneak away in Edwards car, unlike my Mercedes Guardian, the car everyone drooled over, I felt better in the Volvo, more homey I guess. I walked on my tip toes up the stairs, and held my breath, they wouldn't hear my heartbeat if it was slow, and for my smell, I grabbed some garlic from the counter, when Grandma wasn't looking. I took it out and wore it as a necklace, and let the smell disguise my sent.

Edward wasn't in his room, when I went in so I took in a small breath, and walked around, I had spent most of my childhood with Edward, everything about school, and music, and books, I learned from him. Recently mom and have been hanging around more in more, making it impossible for any alone time. But it didn't concern me much; I always found a way around them if I needed to.

When I got to his draw I opened it and found the keys, but when I had them I felt like looking for something else, anything else. So I ran through old papers in the draw, until a metal box found my eye. I pulled it out, carefully before, taking off the lid. Inside were pictures, the entire box was filled with pictures. I decided it wouldn't hurt to take them to my room and look at them, since the lid did have my name engraved on it. I closed the box and swept my fingers over the letters.

"Hey Bella, you up there?"

I got scared and dropped the box, when it hit the floor all the pictures went flying out. I scrambled on my knees as I picked them up, but stopped when I found a picture of someone that looked familiar. There were banners up everywhere, signs that said Happy Birthday, but what surprised me the most was when I looked at the woman with Edward, I saw the lady that had warned me all those years ago. The woman who I realized was me, the woman who had told me to leave my memories alone. She was there staring at Edward lovingly in the photo, as he held her in his arms, with so much love and protection. I couldn't believe it, I knew I shouldn't think on it, these were memories that I was warned against, and so I just kept staring at it.

"What are you…." The voice above me drowned out when he saw what was in my hands. I heard someone picking up all the other photos, and placing the lid on the silver box, before I could even look up to see who it was. When I did I saw Edward. He was avoiding my eyes, and I knew why. I was almost 16 my birthday was tomorrow, and I knew that tomorrow everything was going to change between us; I was a fool not to know that. This was the reason I never took any interest in the boys at school, why I was waiting. For Edward, I wanted Edward but I had to keep my distance, if only for a while. No one knew how I felt, I made sure Alice and Jaspers powers never picked up on it.

"This is Bella, isn't it?" it wasn't a question, it was a statement, Edward just nodded. I knew this was awkward, hell I wanted to crawl under rock and die right now but I had to know this.

"My birthdays tomorrow, then I can find my memories. I'm going to find out what I was warning myself to stay away from. And you're going to need to tell me all that you know. Okay Edward, please I have to know." I looked at him, but he didn't move an inch, so I walked over and moved my hands to either side of his face, he stiffened when my hands touched his skin but kept looking away. I could feel an electric shock, run though me, and I knew he felt it to, I moved his face to meet my gaze, forcefully. He moved his face in time with my hands, and looked up to me.

"I know about Bella, Edward, I know because I am Bella, and I know there's something more to this than you all think, some other reason behind what I did, I can feel it, so I need you to tell all you guys know at exactly midnight tonight." I told him, he didn't move, he didn't even shy away from my gaze, as he moved closer. The closer he got the more nervous I became, this was the man who shared all my secrets, the man for 6 years I believed was my uncle. But I didn't care, even though I knew it was what I wanted, I looked down just in time, so that his lips collided with my forehead. He pulled back.

"I want to wait till midnight, please, I want to remember kissing you, but I know that if we do it know it will go away with every other memory, related to us that way." I whispered looking down. I felt his 

hands pull my face up, Then I waited in awe as his fingers roamed around my face memorizing every detail. I gasped when he got to my lips, I felt like he had just zapped me. The electric current was going ballistic, and I knew that it was only to get stronger. All too soon he pulled back.

"You need to get to school; you've already missed 4 periods though, so I guess skipping wouldn't be so bad would it?" I watched as he smiled and took my hand leading me downstairs. Grandma watched in amusement as we came into view. She simply smiled and acted all innocent even though I know she's dying to scream with joy. Edward lead me to the couch and sat me down letting go of my hand, but keeping a good grasp on my shoulders from behind where I sat. As If on cue, Alice, Jasper, Mom, Dad, and Carlisle, come in and sit right in front of me.

The silence was deafening, everyone was obviously waiting for midnight, which was about 9 hours away, if not more. I decided to test me mind, maybe since I was close t 16 I could remember some things. For hours I tried to stretch my boundaries trying to reach out to Edward, memories of just us, when I was older, but nothing came. I felt like I was melting, I was so close yet so far to reaching all that I've desired to know, in the last 13 years. Then finally I heard the clock chime, shaking off what seemed like an eternal slumber, before Edward spoke, sitting beside me once again.

"Happy Birthday Bella, my love" he whispered in my ear. I smiled before, turning back to my family practically glowing.

"Alright maybe we'll start with this, I'm going to summarize your life up till now, tell me when and if you remember anything else." Carlisle said. "Your parent's names are Charlie Swan, and Renee Dwyer, they met young and had you right out of high school. When their marriage ended your mother took you, and left your father in Forks. You grew up in summers here, you especially loved the sun, and all that Phoenix had to offer." Carlisle rested his arm across Grandma's shoulder and looked to Alice, with a go on expression I knew well.

"As Carlisle was explaining, you were a sun person, but that changed when you met Edward, he came off strong, because as we had earlier told you, you were his singer. But you took it for hate, and the two of you distinctly avoided each other, especially after, Edward left the first time, to Alaska." The first time, those words rang in my ear until, I could see it clearly, my parents, Edward in biology, James in the field, What stood out the most was the day Edward left, and the day I went after him, I saw us together more intimately in other visions, but in on I saw a star, the most wonderful star I could ever imagine. Haley's comet, what I was protecting, it was coming back to me, soon. I saw myself running through my room, taking off my ring, and my bracelet, and writing a letter, as fast as I could, then I saw the comet. I wasn't wishing for childhood, I was wishing for time, I tried to explain it to Edward in the letter, but it came out wrong, I was in too much of a hurry. I was watching my life play out before me so fast; I didn't even realize how close I was coming to the truth before I saw it. I watched as my secret came to me, I saw what it was, and I knew at once the danger I was in.

That's why I had to wait until I was 16, the next comet was the day of my birthday, and I needed the comet to give me back what I lost. And I was going to get it ready or not. I only had less than 24 hours and I was running out of time.

"SHIT!" I screeched when I was pulled from my memories, so fast, I felt the floor below me drop. I was sitting in front of my family still, although now I had absolutely no time at all. I didn't know what to do, how could I keep this to myself. Why didn't I just………Aro. Of course, that's the danger; I'm the only one who can't be read, and if I had told anyone, Aro wouldn't have let me go, ever. I was pacing and I was aware I was being watched, I looked to the clock. I only had 11 hours until the comet came.

"Alice, when you "killed" me did word travel to Italy perhaps, I need you to check whatever the Volturi's planning to do in the next year now, please, we don't have much time." I yelled to her, she nodded before glazing over. I turned to Carlisle.

"Were going to have a visitor, or rather, me, I guess you could call it, in exactly 11 hours." He looked to me then to Alice, who just came back from the vision. I acted fast and ran to Edward planting my lips on his, distracting him long enough for Alice to get the message and block the vision from him. He seemed utterly unfazed at all, rather relieved, I guess 13 years of waiting does that to you. When I pulled back, his face was a mask of confusion. I looked back to Alice, who had a satisfied smirk on her face. I smiled my thanks.

"I need Alice for an hour, no one follow, please a life depends on it." I grabbed her arm, and walked outside. When we reached a far enough distance Alice, went into hyperventilation mode. She calmed down enough to speak after I told her if she relaxed after this was all over she could go shopping with me, no complaints.

"Bella, it was like all their plans for the last 60 years came to me all at once, most of them included harnessing power, then after the next few years you came along and intrigued them, their plans then shifted to plans to either change you faster, or kidnap. Most of all their plans revolved around the times of Haley's comet. And then I saw it, your secret, and I knew why you did it, why you became a child, why you couldn't remember until you were 16, why you had to be Rosalie's daughter, not mine. And most importantly, why you kept it to yourself. It was a smart move, but we only have 11 hours till the comet comes." She started breathing funny again.

"Alice, are the Volturi coming this year, at all when did they decide to come?" she paused and then smiled a little.

"Bella, they think your dead, it will take them more than a century to figure out else wise and after that you'll already be a vampire." She started laughing, like that was the worst of our problems, when in fact it wasn't by a long shot.

"What about what Jacob said, how on the prophecy stated, the birth of the highest treasure, to the lowest land, I don't know what that means? The lowest land would have to be the lowest land to a Vampire which is any land that occupies its enemies. That would mean id have to go over their alone sometime soon, and if we can't get me there were screwed, and I'm dead." She stopped laughing and thought in silence.

"What about Jacob, could he get you on their land in secret, I don't know if he's aged or not but, even if he hasn't he should still be alive right?" she asked me. She was right Jacob would be alive and he would take me on the land, if Edward wasn't there, which will be pretty difficult then the time comes.

"Yes that could work, but there's the thing about Edward, he won't let me go over alone, and he'll never just leave me in Werewolf territory. He'd cross the line if he thought I was in there, and he could very well start a war." I stated. Alice nodded her agreement, and sat in silence. Now I was getting antsy, this was so nerve raking I couldn't even believe doing it the first time, especially, doing it alone.

"Bella, are you really going to do this? If you are then I know a way to get that to happen, but there are going to be a lot of obstacles, I'm ready if you are." I nodded and then she checked her watch. Looking back to me she smiled half heartedly.

"4 hours in counting" we ran back home were everyone was waiting outside, when we came into view we all waited, more waiting only this time, I wasn't expecting knowledge, I was awaiting the future.

**Thank you guys so much I got 4 reviews, not bad, since one was basically telling me that my story was confusing, I didn't count it, so I got 3 reviews, and more into the story. This time, since the hits have gone up drastically, for chapter 6: awaiting destiny, I want 6 reviews at least, I never thought I would do this, but I don't know if people like my story enough for me to be willing to continue. But that's review news. Now I need your help. I'm trying to decide what to do with Jacob and I want you as readers, to voice your opinions. So I want your choice to either **

**A: have Jacob already have an imprint and kids when they find him**

**B. have him already dead of some vampire attack**

**C. Have him still in love with Bella, enough to do anything**

**D. to have him dead but his son, Will (Billy's name was William) help them out.**

**Okay so just send me a review with either A,B, C, or D, and the most votes will win, thanks a lot for your time and patience, were almost there, hang on.**

**Taylor your twilight writer! **


	6. Awaiting Destiny

The wait felt like forever, more out of the fact that Edward wouldn't stop looking at me. I kissed him, I actually kissed my uncle/brother figure. Was I the only one who saw anything wrong with this? Well not wrong, but you know wrong, as in gross, evil, the devils worship. All that random crap, or maybe it's really just me?

"Bella calm down, I'm felling the need to hit and kiss Edward at the same time, and switching back and forth isn't helping anyone, make up your god damn mind!" shouted Jasper from beside the still ever smirking Alice. Ever since we got back from the clearing, she's been all yah miss ray of perfect sunshine, honestly, I've been freaking out for ever over this in my first life, and she's completely ecstatic all in one day.

"Bella you know your anger issues aren't……………." she stopped cold once I gave her the nastiest glare I could manage, one that clearly had shut up or die written all over it. Edward chuckled beside me, either from what Alice was thinking or over what Jasper had just said, I'll never know.

I hit him square in the chest, causing me to yelp in pain, as my wrist bruised itself over Edward's stone cold body. Edward grabbed my hand and massaged where it was swollen, concern written all over his ever god like face. I pulled my hand away and walked over to my dad. Alice started randomly chuckling in the background as I grabbed my dad's hand and pulled him with me over to the very hurt looking Edward. I used a lot of unnecessary force, and aimed his hand directly in the spot I just hit, and struck him.

Everyone burst out laughing as Edward stumbled forward and hit the floor from the impact.

"Well at least she made up her mind." Mumbled Jasper. I laughed at that, but Edward wasn't moving, he just sat there stiff from the blow. I felt my breathing turn ragged as I dropped down to my knees in front of him.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, don't you dare leave me, especially when the comet brings him back, I can't do it by myself, I can't, I can't,…….." Jasper screamed, sobs echoing throughout his body. Alice looked at me before helping Jasper up. Has Jasper ever screamed someone's emotion before, I knew the answer to that and it scared me. But right after Alice went to Jasper, I felt cool hands wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"What the hell was that, AND WHO THE HELL IS COMING, WHATS COMING FOR MY DAUGHTER?" screamed Rosalie; I felt Edward's reassuring hand tracing patterns of trees on my back, and I leaned against it.

"E.J's coming Rosalie don't you see." Said Alice, I stared up at her; she looked at me for the longest time before nodding.

"Bella why did you choose to be my daughter?" she asked after the silence took us, I stepped away from Edward which only resulted in him pulling me closer to him. I gave up on the futile attempt and sat back down, I watched as he visibly relaxed.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She walked back and forth, debating something in her mind, she wouldn't talk and Edward refused to let me go.

"Bella, why weren't you Alice's daughter? Why me? Why me and Emmett when you were so much closer to Esme, and Alice. Why wasn't Esme your mother Bella?" she stared at me, I had no clue when the comet was coming but it was close, very close. I didn't want to tell her the reason for it. That I had done it to ensure our friendship after all this, that Alice, and Esme, wouldn't be jealous, but Rosalie would be heartbroken, and I didn't want that to happen because of me.

"Because mom, I didn't want you to hate me, I was terrified about what it would do to you, hurt you to no repair, Esme, and Alice, wouldn't mind, they'd be happy, but you, you would never forget, you'd see it as a conspiracy against you, and I know you would. So I gave you a baby, I gave you me, so that way, you'd understand, you wouldn't hate me. You would have already had me. So ……….." I felt Edwards hand cover my mouth, even though I had absolutely no idea why he was doing it I couldn't help but trust him.

Rosalie looked at me again, I felt like an object people kept viewing for fun, what was with the staring? Obviously these people watched too much TV while I was asleep. I tried to struggle against Edward but he kept me close to him at all times, almost afraid of losing me. Rosalie glared at me after what seemed like a game of 20 questions, which finally clicked for her. I felt scared all of a sudden, memories of that glare hadn't hardened my view on them, the obvious stares of rejection. Edward let go of my mouth and moved his hands to keep me pinned down, I felt a thousand emotions at once, causing poor Jasper to wince in pain, when I heard it.

"Bella leave Rosalie, please come to me." I closed my eyes against the screams that called out for me to stay awake, I felt the world rotate under my feet, this time sure of where I was going yet unsure of how it was affecting me back home.

"Bella, no need to worry, your very much alive, when you were younger I couldn't let them know of our meetings, so I made it look like a brain comma, you were never in any real damage, even when you stopped breathing." She spoke lightly; my memories of her completely under estimating her calm nature. I found the sun once more, but I had already accepted my fate, as I walked past it without looking back.

"Well done Bella, our feelings have stayed regularly the same." She appeared in front of me catching me off balance. I fell forward but she caught me. She held my like that that same urgent look still evident in her eyes.

"Bella this will be the last of my visits, after this you'll carry our secret, you don't need me any longer, when you turn 18, I will become you, merging us together at last, finally complete. Remember this Bella, falling was never the issue, getting up after every one's beaten you down is what made you special to Edward, never forget that." She stood up leaning over me, I felt dizzy all of a sudden, I watched the light fading away, but the unusual falling feeling never came, instead I felt grounded, more stuck than ever.

"What's happening to me?" I screamed, I fell to my knees in pain every inch of my body felt weak. Her hand was placed on my shoulder, I looked up at her with terror, but she remained calm.

"Bella, accept it, the comets here, take back what's ours." I nodded tears forming at my eyes. She backed away, her purple dress floating in the wind ruffled by the ages she's seen. Everything in my vision turned purple, I felt the darkness coming around me, swallowing the sea of colors, in large quantities.

"Bella remember, what I said, never forget what you are to your family, never run from them Bella. Don't make the same mistakes I did." Then she was gone. I felt ever bone in my body calm, until I could regain my strength I stayed on my knees looking into the spot where I had disappeared to, where I had left to wait for 2 more years. I stood, wobbling a little but gripping on to what felt like an arm before I could fall. I screamed and looked into the piercing brown eyes, of a little boy. He held out his hand to me, waiting, I grabbed his hand still in tune to the brown that seemed to hide so many emotions.

"Come" was all he said, we walked down through the light, out of the darkness, when I could see shapes in front of me he stopped, and turned back around. He had the most amazing bronze hair, and pale skin, his deep brown eyes, never contrasting to his heart shaped face. I looked at him, just taking in the likeness, the similarities. He smiled that crocked smile, and I couldn't help but drop to my knees and hug him. He latched on to me, leaning on me like a safety preserver.

"So you're my little secret?" I said tapping him on the nose, he smiled again and looked away toward the figures.

"Go mommy, go back to daddy, I've waited forever for you mommy, don't send me away again." He looked back up to me tears streaming down his face.

"I'll never leave you again E.J. Never." I gripped him tightly before pulling away; he waved before stepping backwards into the light that was waiting for me as well. I stood there staring at it, when I felt a push on my shoulders, I turned around but it was too late and I fell backwards. I fell for a short amount of time before I landed, on something cold and hard.

"Owwww, my own son can walk out of that stupid light thingy, but no I have to trip and fall backwards." I mumbled to myself, as soon as I opened my eyes I was pounced on my Alice, we immediately heard a growl directed at Alice who moved off of me, shifting her weight away from me, and leaning up.

"You know Edward manors is something we learn in 1918." Alice said smugly before turning back to me.

"You know Bella, if you asked about the baby; I could have told you he wasn't clumsy like you." She started to laugh at me, while I turned around, searching the room for any signs of Edward. Alice looked at me puzzled, and started laughing again.

"Bella turn around!" she ordered in between laughter, I huffed at her and obeyed, just as I did I felt hands wrap around my stomach, which because of that damn comet, feels like's on fire. The cool of Edward's hands saved me a trip downstairs to soak in ice cubes.

"You better not teach him how to bike ride until he's ten, otherwise you two will truly learn how gifted your son is, poor Emmett." Alice replied smugly, before she walked away leaving the door open, probably to keep the sound proof walls non in void.

"What color eyes does he have, my love." Edward whispered into my ear. I smiled and leaned back onto him.

"The one's you fell in love with." I closed my eyes to Edward's voice replying in my ear. "Perfect."

**Know you all know Bella's secret, but the story's not over yet; Jacobs in the next chapter and my voters are still well not voting, so please place your vote.**

**THIS CHAPTER AND THE UNGODLY COLOR PURPLE IS DEDICATED TO MY TWIN SISTER KANDIS, CHAPTER 7 IS ALSO IN PROCESS, AND WILL BE DEDICATED TO HER AS WELL. YOU KNOW WHAT I OFFICIALLY DEDICATE THIS ENTIRE NOVEL TO MY TWIN SISTER!! AND I STILL HATE THE COLOR PURPLE!**

**Taylor your Twilight reader**


	7. Rosalie's payback

When I woke up again, I felt strange, heavier almost. The events of the previous day weighed me down exponentially, grinding me into the bed I felt pressed against my back. I didn't want to move, but there was a voice in my head telling me if I didn't get up soon, I would never be able to.

For the first time in the last 48 hours I breathed, I felt calm and relaxed. There was no more secret, I was unable to know, no more confusing feelings toward my "uncle" Edward I knew were wrong, and above all no more lies. I could happily say my name was Isabella Swan and I'm proud of it. Not that Isabella Cullen was such a horrible name to go by, just that knowing where we REALLY came from is a 200 thousand pound weight of your shoulders let me tell you.

"Pssssttttttt!" someone whispered in my left ear, the same ear I was trying to cover with a pillow that at that moment was no longer in my hands.

"Hey!!! Leave the tired human alone." I mumbled. This caused the annoying pillow snatcher, to laugh. Great! I thought to myself, I'm a comedian. Come on, we have so much stuff to do, and YOU PROMISED ME SHOPPING MISSY!!!!" This proved my theory. Not only was my "Aunt" Alice, a Meany who wouldn't let me sleep, she was also a Meany who steals peoples pillows.

"Not now…Sleepy…tried…ohhhh! I see sheep…one….two….three….OWWW!!!" I struggled free from the blankets to glare at Alice, who innocently stood there a pillow in her hand.

"Is there a need, Alice?????...honestly?" I continued to glare at her as I sat up, which caused her to smile triumphantly and place the pillow back on my bed. wouldn't have been a need Bella, if you insisted on counting sheep…you know I hate them...all wholly, and would it kill them to be a little more human?" she stated. True I had known Alice was afraid of sheep. I learned that one painful day to the Zoo; the zoo we were band from ever since Alice tried to give them shopping advice threw their cages, if you've seen Alice and a sheep conversing threw a glass window, it's safe to say you've seen it all.

"Well Alice, they are sheep…you know animals…smelly, and pee on the carpet… and you know." I mumbled. Alice looked ready to laugh at me.

"What???!!" I asked enraged.

"You weren't a dog person were you Bella?" She said. I huffed. T=not in the least. I vaguely remember René, taking me to the pet store, of course all was fine until one pig headed golden retriever, peed on my new shoes. Safe to say we didn't adopt any pets that day.

"There was an incident." It was obvious I wasn't going to elaborate on the subject so she moved her attention to my closet, while I stepped out of my now train wreck of a bed, and towards my bathroom. I saw Alice smirk from the corner of my eye, and I quickened my pace. When I reached the bathroom, I shut the door behind me and locked it.

Sighing I moved to my sink, it was there I saw it. On top of the sink was a little blue box. I stared horrified at it; they wanted me to use that….thing? I stood there cautiously, testing the ground I walked on, still not sure if I was awake or not, maybe those sheep really were effective, and this was all some nightmare. They wouldn't really make me do this would they? I mean they already know I'm pregnant, right? What more was there to prove? I saw my son; we know this was my secret.

Maybe it's just to entertain them, or they really don't believe I'm pregnant. Well I believe and if they wanted proof, I'd give them proof. I huffed and crossed the distance over to the small marble sink. All the while wondering, maybe this was why Edward wasn't here when I woke up? But how could that make since he asked me what color eyes our son had, he believed me. And Alice said something about our son being graceful; she must have had more visions of him while I was sleeping. What if something terrible happened?

I walked faster and grabbed the test, my heart racing like the speed of light. I carefully opened the box, and took the damn test, all the while confused, and angry, and most of all hurt, that my family could put me though this humiliation. After stalling for as long as my heart could take, I looked at it.

Positive, stared back at me from the digital screen, I sighed, and relaxed. Putting the test down, I dropped to the floor in exhaustion. More questions, still rumbling around in my head, as tears threatened to spill down my face.

What could the point to this have been? I didn't know. But what I did know was right now more than ever I wanted to run, I couldn't face everyone downstairs, knowing they doubted me. ...My heart broke… he left, he didn't want me. Edward...My heart broke… he left, he didn't want to be around me any longer.

Of course not, who would want to be around a screaming baby. No! I told myself, how could you doubt Edwards love, I bet you he's downstairs waiting to great you with pancakes and syrup, and juice.

As much as I wanted to believe it, I couldn't.

Raising myself carefully from the tile floor I looked around for a means to escape, I'm sure there's a way out of here somewhere. The window…I climbed up on the toilet seat to pear out the windows ledge. I could make out some outlines on a road…cars! I looked down. I was still wearing my pajamas, but I had a sweatshirt on. Edward's sweatshirt, the one I had begged him to keep, when I was six. I just couldn't tell him I need his scent around me so I could sleep better, but he seemed to understand, as he handed it to me that day. No! I told myself, if you keep remembering you'll only end up walking downstairs right into his arms. Feeling more confident I rose up to the window and peeked out of the glass. It was sturdy, but I didn't want to take any chances, grabbing hold of the upper part of the window, I hoisted myself up and out through the window. As my last foot came through, I felt hands encircle my foot, and pull gently. I fought against it, pulling harder, which only resulted in the arms to let go of my ankle.

I knew whoever it was would be too afraid to hurt me, but pulling me back through, but as I saw triumph I faced defeat. Alice was smarter than I thought, while I sat there pondering she had ran to the outside window, and stood waiting in front of me.

"Isabella Swan Hale McCarthy Cullen…do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" She stood with her hands on her hips, facing me with an expression that said try to run I dare you.

"Alice" I sighed. "I just couldn't walk down those stairs knowing you all doubted me." A confused expression crossed her face, before it turned to anger.

With her face still livid she pulled me up to my feet and toward the house. The whole way she was silent, calculating almost, trying to hid her anger, or control it.

When we passed the front door, I smelt it…pancakes. I turned toward the smell to find Edward in the kitchen, and apron on with flour all over his face, but the flour couldn't hid the expression of pure happiness etched into his features. He looked so pure, but just looking at him you could see a ray of light just bathing him in its glory. He looked over to our miserable and furious expressions and frowned.

"What did I miss?" he looked so confused, that I began to wonder if he even knew about the test at all.

"Bella here, thought we all doubted she was pregnant, either that or I figure in the 20 minutes I left her alone, she found a way to be as selfless as ever, and try to rid us of her, after calculating we probably didn't want her around." I looked down ashamed.

"Why would she think that?" Edward asked. The happiness whipped from his face, into a mask of fright, confusion, and love. He pulled the apron over his head and walked over to us. I couldn't take the silence, over the comfort of his arms so I ran to him, he caught me and pulled me to him, and I had to struggle to remember why I even wanted to leave in the first place.

Strong hands traced patterns in my back, patterns I made out as stick figures, three of them, one large, and then a medium one, and then right in the middle was one smaller than the rest. I pulled him closer as my emotions raged around me in a tidal wave.

"You want the baby." I whispered.

"Of course my love, how could I not, don't you understand how happy this makes me?" he whispered back.

"I do now" I sighed into him, snuggling unto the warmth as he chuckled.

"Edward I don't blame Bella for doubting you wanted the baby, look what was in the bathroom." From in his arms, I couldn't see what Alice was holding up, but I had a pretty good idea just what it was.

"Rosalie!!!" Edward growled.


End file.
